Charlotte Flair
Bio She may be the daughter of 16-time World Champion Ric Flair, but Charlotte Flair is carving out a path of greatness all her own. Displaying a level of athleticism that few Superstars in history can match, Charlotte first captured the attention of the NXT Universe with the type of statement victory that’s rarely been seen before or since. With her father watching on, Charlotte defeated Natalya at NXT TakeOver to win an eight-woman tournament on May 29, 2014, becoming the new NXT Women's Champion in the process. In the months that followed, the self-proclaimed “genetically superior athlete” turned back one challenger after another, helping cement the Women’s division as one of the most competitive in all of sports-entertainment. Soon, Charlotte made her long-awaited debut as a full-time Superstar in WWE, helping to usher in a genuine women's revolution in WWE, with Charlotte herself as the first of the new arrivals to win the Divas Title and the first athlete to win the Raw Women's Championship, a title she would go on to hold four more times. The Queen continued to blaze trails in the ring, going undefeated over 16 pay-per-views and becoming one of the first women to main event a pay-per-view event, defeating Sasha Banks in a Hell in a Cell Match. Throughout Universe Mode |-|Season 8= Bone To Pick With Bliss On Smackdown Live Episode 46, Charlotte was set to go one-on-one with Alexa Bliss but instead "The Goddess" attacked Flair from behind during her entrance, DDTing the champ 3 times before dropping her with the Women's Title belt. On Smackdown Live Episode 47, Charlotte addressed with WWE Universe as well as the woman who took her out a week prior - Alexa Bliss - but before "The Queen" could speak any further, "The Goddess" interrupted, with little to no filter, including mentioning Charlotte's father and General Manager Ric Flair, which didn't sit well with the champ, who struck Bliss with a microphone before flooring her with 3 Natural Selections. On Smackdown Live Episode 50, Finally able to get her hands on Alexa Bliss, Charlotte defended the Smackdown Women's Championship against "The Goddess" in the main event. After going back and forth throughout the match, Flair took advantage of one mistake by Bliss and rolled her up for the victory to retain the title. On Smackdown Episode 51, Charlotte heard enough of Alexa Bliss' rant against her title reign as well as her family and warned Bliss not to cross that line and "The Goddess" did anyway and Ric Flair had to step in before it got out of hand by announcing a No.1 Contender's Match between Bliss and Nia Jax for the next week on Smackdown Live only before Bliss snuck up behind Flair with a DDT. Championships & Accomplishments * WWE Women's Championship (x1) * Smackdown Women's Championship (x1) Gallery |-|Season 8= Smackdown Live Episode 47 Charlotte Flair (SDLive Ep.2)|Smackdown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair enters the arena to address Alexa Bliss Charlotte-Bliss (SDLive Ep.2)|Charlotte Flair striking Alexa Bliss with a microphone in response to Bliss' disrespectful comments towards her father Smackdown Live Episode 50 Charlotte Flair (SDLive Ep.5) (2).png Charlotte Flair (SDLive Ep.5) (3).png Charlotte Flair (SDLive Ep.5) (4).png Charlotte Flair (SDLive Ep.5) (5).png Charlotte Flair (SDLive Ep.5) (6).png Bliss-Flair (SDLive Ep.5) (1).png|Using Alexa Bliss' arrogance against her gives Charlotte Flair the quick roll-up to score the victory and retain the title Charlotte Flair (SDLive Ep.5) (1)|"The Queen" retains her crown on Smackdown Live Charlotte Flair (SDLive Ep.5) (7).png Charlotte Flair (SDLive Ep.5) (8).png Smackdown Live Episode 51 Charlotte Flair (SDLive Ep.6) (1).png|Women's Champion, Charlotte Flair enters to confront her rival Category:Superstars Category:Smackdown Superstars Category:Charlotte Flair Category:Four Horsewomen Category:The Queen